


That Time Kurt and Sebastian Talked Things Out Like (Almost) Normal People

by honeydewkisses



Series: One of Those Days [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dating, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sebklaine Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewkisses/pseuds/honeydewkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the end, love really is the simplest thing of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Kurt and Sebastian Talked Things Out Like (Almost) Normal People

_“Sebastian?”_ a soft voice says. _“I think we need to talk.”_

_***_

Sebastian’s whole posture is tense. His hand clutches the phone like a life-line and although his lips are slightly parted, like he’s just on the brink of saying something, he can’t.

Can’t, can’t, can’t.

 _“Sebastian?”_ the voice – Kurt’s voice, oh fucking _fuck_ – repeats. This isn’t good, not good at all. Kurt wasn’t supposed to find out, he wasn’t supposed to _know_ , not before Sebastian could…

Could what? Become a man Kurt would actually want to date, a man he wouldn’t leave lying in the cold bed after a round (or two) of mind-blowing sex? A man like Blaine?

Yeah, right. He should just forget it. There is no way this whole thing would’ve been successful anyway, what had he been _thinking_ , coming to Blaine for advice, like Sebastian could pull the ‘dapper gentleman’ thing off, like he was even _remotely_ suited to-

_“‘Bastian.”_

And that does it.

“Uh. Hi,” he croaks, before pulling himself together. “Hey, Princess.”

A sigh can be heard from the other end of the line, the sound of it like static in Sebastian’s ears, and he can just imagine Kurt rolling his pretty blue eyes in annoyance. _“I can hear by the tone of your voice that you’re going to pretend like nothing happened,”_ he deadpans, and Sebastian wonders when Kurt has come to know him this well.

“What? No, I-“

_“Yes, you are. And I’m not having any of that. Tell Blaine I’m coming over in 45 and that you’re his prisoner till I arrive.”_

“The fuck? Kurt, I-“

The line goes dead.

Well, shit.

Sebastian takes the phone from his ear and looks dumbly at the screen. Kurt is such a _bitch_.

“Soooo?”, Blaine-the-Dapper-Fuck-Anderson asks with a grin and a ridiculous wiggle of his ginormous eyebrows and Sebastian really just wants to punch him in his goddamn dapper face. Just. Once.

(Or maybe twice, he isn’t picky.)

He settles for a deadly glare instead, because really, Sebastian is more classy than plebeian violence. It’s got nothing to do with how Kurt wouldn’t like to see a shiner adorn his best friend’s face. Nope, sir, not at all.

“The Princess is coming,” he answers in an icy tone, gritting his teeth and practically throwing the phone back to Blaine. “What the actual _fuck_ , Hobbit?”

Blaine, that smug asshole, seems unfazed. “I knew it!” he exclaims, smiling like he just won a fucking truck full of bowties or something. “I knew Kurt liked someone, I just had no idea it was _you_ of all people.”

Why, thanks for the vote of confidence, Helmet Head. “Right. Sure he does,” Sebastian grumbles, flopping down on the bed and very much _not_ pouting.

“Glad we agree on the matter, Sebastian,” Blaine says as he sits down beside the other boy, the distance he leaves between them indicating that he might not be that oblivious to Sebastian’s murderous intent after all.

Sebastian continues to stare straight ahead, and if he keeps replaying the conversation with Kurt in his mind over and over, trying to guess what Kurt’s reaction might mean for the chances of them hooking up again, well, he’s only human and no-one has to know.

“Whatever.”

Silence settles in the room once more.

“So, I’m guessing Kurt will take a while to get ready? He’ll want to look good since he liiiiikes you.”

“Fuck off. He said 45 minutes.”

“An hour, then.”

“Mmh.”

A pause.

“Wanna play Mario Kart?”

“…Sure.”

***

One hour and three minutes later (it’s not like Sebastian is counting), Sebastian is losing spectacularly (again, not because of the counting) when Blaine’s phone chimes with a text from Kurt.

Sebastian is perfectly calm. Really.

“Sebastian, you’re crushing the controller.”

Okay, maybe he’s a _tiny_ bit nervous. Sue him.

“I’m going down to let Kurt in. Try and not jump out of the window in the meantime, it’s pretty high and I don’t want blood on my gardenias,” Blaine smirks and leaves the room. Thinking he’s so fucking funny, ha ha.

And Sebastian is left to his own thoughts again. Which is not a good idea, because he’s almost managed to forget why he’s sitting here in the first place, and now the inevitability of The Talk, as he has dubbed it, is catching up with him at full speed and even though he doesn’t know the outcome yet, just the possibility of the fact that Kurt could screw him up royally with the information Sebastian has revealed is scary enough and how could Kurt like him anyway? It’s not like he’s ever suggested a date, or tried to do something romantic or-

“Hi.”

Sebastian’s head snaps up abruptly as he turns to look at the doorway. Where Kurt is standing, sans Blaine, dressed up to perfection and… smiling gently?

Okay then.

“Hey.”

They stare at each other, either not knowing what to say or choosing not to say it. Then Kurt moves towards Sebastian, slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, and sits down on the bed beside him. The smile slips from his lips and he regards Sebastian with contemplation while Sebastian stares back uneasily.

“What?” he finally snaps, not able to take any more of the anticipation and anxiety thrumming through his body.

Kurt is silent for a few more seconds. “Do you like me?” he finally asks, his voice calm as if the question didn’t hit Sebastian over the head. Hard.

“So what if I did?” Sebastian shoots back, immediately on the defensive because, hello, _rude_. This conversation is not at all going how he expected it to. Although, admittedly, he hasn’t expected all that much.

“Do you or don’t you?” Kurt probes calmly, like he knows that Sebastian doesn’t mean to snap at him. Maybe he does. “Because I can’t and won’t be together with someone who can’t even admit their feelings out loud. Occassionally.” he concedes, cocking his head sideways. Being cute on purpose, Sebastian thinks, narrowing his eyes.

They engage in one of their typical staring matches for a few moments before Sebastian finally gives in.

“Fine, okay, I fucking like you, are you happy now?” Maybe throwing his hands in the air to show his frustration isn’t strictly necessary, but what can Sebastian do? The Princess is a bad influence and it just feels so _good_.

A warm smile settles on Kurt’s face, though Sebastian, having turned away to glare at the wall, doesn’t see it. “I am,” he says simply, and his cheeks are a few shades redder than before.

Sebastian slowly turns back around and frowns in confusion. “Wait, you are?” he asks before the rest of Kurt’s previous sentence finally catches on. “Wait, ‘be together’?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but the smile doesn’t go away this time. “Of course I am. I like you, too.”

Now Sebastian is _really_ confused. “You do? Are you sure? You never… acted like it.” They’d always kept it casual, and even though sometimes Kurt _did_ stay after sex, and they _did_ talk about things Sebastian wouldn’t talk about with just anyone, and they _had_ gotten coffee at the Lima Bean plenty of times… Well. Sebastian is no expert, but it had never felt romantic, just… intimate.

Kurt’s smile turns slightly wistful. “Can you really blame me?” he asks, breaking eye contact to look down at where his hands are clasped tightly in his lap, and Sebastian hates himself a little for being glad that finally he’s not the only one who struggles with their current situation. “I was… afraid. I didn’t want to scare you off. I thought… I thought you wouldn’t want to, to be with me, if I showed too much too soon.”

And this is what Sebastian lo- admires about Kurt. Because even though Kurt looks like the words are being forcibly torn from his throat, he still says them. Lays himself bare for Sebastian to see and this means so, so much more than actual sex ever could.

And for once, Sebastian wants it to. So maybe he can be honest in return.

He shuffles closer.

“I’m not scared now,” he says, and it feels like a weight is being lifted from his shoulders.

Kurt looks up, one of his eyebrows rising doubtfully.

“Okay, maybe I’m a _little_ scared. You gotta admit you can be pretty scary sometimes, Princess,” Sebastian amends and they’re both grinning again.

“I’m scared, too,” Kurt admits, ignoring the jibe for once. “But I like you. And you like me, too.”

“…I do.”

They’re staring at each other again, neither one moving where they’re sitting close on the sheets, knees almost touching but not quite. Kurt kind of looks like he could shoot rainbows out of his eyes.

Sebastian kind of wants to kiss him.

But no, not now, not in the Hobbit’s room, for fuck’s sake. There will be time for that later. On their _date_.

And Sebastian is surprisingly content with having to wait.

Before he can gather his thoughts together, Kurt seems to have gained back his composure, straightening his back and looking at Sebastian with that typical haughty look that makes him want to either shake him or kiss him senseless.

“And now, you’re going to ask me out like a _normal_ boyfriend,” he orders, though his gaze is gentle and _giddy_.

“Boyfriend?” Sebastian smirks. The sound of the word isn’t as strange as it once was. He could get used to it.

“ _Focus_ , ‘Bastian.” Kurt rolls his eyes, but his lips are curled into a smile and it may or may not be the most beautiful thing Sebastian has ever seen.

Moments later, he realises they’ve been staring at each other _yet again_ and grinning like idiots. Ahem. Back to business.

“Will you go out with me tomorrow night, Princess?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***

Leaning back against the wall beside the door to his room, somewhere in the corner of his mind that isn’t busy laughing hysterically at his friends’ antics, Blaine can hear the loud and resonating crack of a whip.


End file.
